Avatar the Last Airbender Drabbles
by RogueWriter1990
Summary: They don't all follow the same plot, mostly just short stories about my favorite characters.
1. Taang Kisses

Kisses

Our first kiss was strange, a little awkward. I was new to it, and for the first time he took the lead. I remember his nose brushing against mine and the warmth of his hands on my arms as he held me close. The first time he confessed his feelings. The first time I admitted mine. Though we were in the middle of war and he was going to face the Firelord, in that moment it was just us. A bald monk in love and the blind girl whose eyes he opened.

Our second kiss happened the moment I knew he was safe. I jumped off the airship and when I felt the rhythm of his heartbeat I felt a heavy weight lift from my chest. He never stood a chance. I ran towards him and threw myself into his arms, not caring if Snoozles or anyone else was watching. The ache dissolved as I crashed my lips into his. He was taken by surprise, but he soon answered the feelings I conveyed through that kiss. When he finally pulled away I could tell without feeling the vibrations that his heart and mine beat together.

Over the past year I learned there are different kind of kisses. Like the awkward warmth of our first kiss. Or the ones we shared in quiet corners of the Fire Nation Palace the weeks after the war ended. But the one you gave me before you rang the doorbell told me that you love me and asking me to be brave. Brave enough to face the parents that refused to see the real me, the me that you accepted and love.

My hands shake a little and I try to hide it in the folds of the dress that Katara and my mother picked out. I can feel everyone in the next room, waiting. Waiting for me. I take a deep breath and focus on the heartbeat I recognize from all the years I've know him. The one who saw me for the first time. The one who knows me better then I do myself. The one who surprised me for the first time six months ago when he took my hand and asked me the most important question that I never saw coming. With a nod to the servants I sense near the doors open and I slowly begin my walk. Despite the aisle being rather short it seems to last forever and I can feel his eyes on me, eyes I've never seen and never will. I'm surprised when he grabs me and dips me before kissing me. I blush from his cheesiness and punch him for being a dork, but he knows how I really feel.


	2. Life without you (Zutara)

I used to think that losing someone meant never-ending sadness and tears, but now I know better. It's been over six months since I held your head as you left me. My eyes tear up when I think of how I saw the light leave your golden eyes. I tried to coax you back, "Please don't leave me alone." I cried until I couldn't feel my throat and could barely breath. Iroh held me when your arms grew cold and stiff, which just lead to another wave of grief that I didn't think I would survive.

Now I know, losing someone isn't just the sudden waves of sadness. It's turning around and expecting you to be there, only you aren't. Unconsciously reaching out for you and the cold I feel when I remember that you're gone. Picking up two apples before realizing you're not here to eat with me.

When I found the man who killed you I discovered the truth. He didn't kill you for overthrowing your father, or for ending the war. He killed you because of me. Because you married me. The water-tribe peasant. Knowing that I was the reason you died nearly ended me. I lost the will to live. Why should I live when the greatest man I've ever known died because he loved me?

The only comfort I have is little Zuko. He was my saving grace. He was born a week ago and has been the first thing to make me smile and laugh since you. Your mom has been a huge help, but she took your death almost as bad as I did. We're both finally starting to feel alive again and it's because of our beautiful son.

Now when I think of you I feel less sad, I feel grateful. Grateful for the years I've known you. The years you stood by me. How you made me laugh and held me. You told me that I don't have to be strong all the time. I could alway cry with you.

Little Zuko was crowned Fire Lord today, though he's no longer our little boy. Iroh looked so proud and Ursa cried. It's been twenty years since you left, but I still think about you all the time. Aang told me that there's no shame in moving on and finding a new love. I agree with him, but there is no new love. I tried opening up myself, but realized quickly that I will never fall in love again. Aang kept pushing, but when I asked him if he could love anyone after Toph he finally left me alone. So here I am, still writing you letters as if expecting you to answer back one day. Why did you leave me? You promised me on our wedding night that we'd spend every night and morning together. I'm still furious that your gone and I don't think I'll ever completely accept your death. I'll spend the rest of my life waiting, until the day I die and join you in the spirit world. Then we'll finally have our forever.


	3. The Hypnotist - Part 1

Hypnotized (Taang)

Toph sighs as she hears Aang sigh, again. "Come on, Twinkletoes! You call that earth bending?" The small girl screams at the bald monk, who straightens up before sighing and falling into a slump. For the eighth time. Toph senses his mood from the pathetic beat of his heart. She rolls her sightless eyes and marches over to Aang and manually adjusts his pose.

Aang holds it for five seconds before slumping his arms down to the side, his back curved and head hanging sadly. Toph groans and with a small jabs the heel of her foot into the ground. A chunk of earth shoots out and sends Aang flying across the clearing all the way back to the beach house.

When Toph arrives at the old fire lord's summer house Aang is picking himself out of the roof. Toph scowls and points where she feels Aang rolling around. "What's going on with you Twinkletoes? You've been in a rut since we came back from that stupid play." Aang sits up and continues pouting. "I don't wanna talk about it." Toph sighs and tries to think of something that would get her friend out of his funk. She has no doubt it had something to do with Sugar Queen, and from how dejected Aang's been the past week she guessed Aang confessed his totally obvious crush on her and was turned down flat. Though no one had catched on yet, Toph was sure it was because something was going on between her and Sparky. They've been awfully close since coming back from their little field trip.

Knowing that unless she gets Aang cheered up he'll never concentrate on his lesson Toph does something she normally doesn't. Something nice. "Hey you remember that festival you wanted to go to?" Aang perks up when Toph mentions the festival he had begged her to go with him since it arrived two weeks ago. "What about it?" Toph sighs and mentally kicks herself for being what she considers "too nice" "If you want we go, today's the last day anyway right?" Aang jumps off the roof and lands in a whirl of wind in a second. "That sounds like fun." Toph smiles, he already seems happier. She turns and starts walking away. "Fine, let's go." The small girl moves fast and the airbender has to run to catch up.

"I won!" Aang yelled for the tenth time since they got to the festival. He was surprised Toph was actually willing to go to the festival with him. He knew she was trying to cheer him up, but she absolutely hated it the last time they came with everyone. Saying how, 'there's not enough games she could play' Over all he was impressed, she hadn't made as many snarky comments and hasn't punched him since they got there.

The man running the shooting game hands Aang his prize, a stuffed flying boar. He hands it to Toph who's leaning against the counter. "Here," He pushes the stuffed toy at Toph who takes it and after examining it with her hands tosses back to Aang. "No thanks, twinkletoes." Aang shrugs and tucks the stuffed toy under his arm.

The two friends walk through the crowd. Aang is weighed down by several stuffed toys and Toph snacks on a bag of spicy popcorn. A large stage is set up past the stands and a large crowd is gathered. Aang rushes over, dragging Toph behind him. "Hey check it out!" The banner above stage reads, "Vinrim, World's Greatest Hypnotist" Aang spots it and drags Toph forward. "Look there's a hypnotist!" He pushes through the crowd with Toph in tow until they reach the front of the stage.

The tall hypnotist is waving his hands in front of a little girl, who stands with her eyes closed. "-now, whenever someone says 'peaches' you will think you're an old lady." He snaps his fingers and the girl looks up. "Now what?" She asks the hypnotist, who smirks and says "Peaches" The girl looks ahead blankly for a minute before she bends over and starts hobbling around. "How did I get up here? Young man, help me home." The little girl talks in a granny voice. Vinrim takes a bow as the crowd cheers. Aang hollers and whistles, excited by the performance. The little girl starts hitting him. "Hey, stop that." the girl keeps up her assault, "Don't talk to your elders that way, or I will speak to your-" "Apple!" Vinrim screams and the girl stops hitting him and looks around, confused. "Cool!" She jumps and hugs the hypnotist, who awkwardly pats her head before shoving her away. "And now, if I could have a volunteer?" Several people raise their hands. Aang raises his arm and jumps, trying to get the hypnotist's attention. "Pick me, pick me! Oh, oh, me!" Toph punches him in the side. "What's wrong with you?" He rubs his side and looks hurtfully at his friend. "Me? Your the one hitting people for no reason." Toph punches him again, a scowl on her face. "Idiot, you can't go up there. You'll attract too much attention." He folds his arms and pouts. He really wanted to by hypnotized. "No fair. I want to be hypnotized. Hey! You should get hypnotized!" Toph scoffs and shakes her head. "I don't think so twinkletoes." Aang grabs her arm and starts pleading. "Oh come on, it'll be fun." "No." "Please Toph?" Aang pleads until she sighs loudly and pushes him off her. "Fine, but only to get you to stop whining."

Toph climbs right on stage and Vinrim looks at her offensively. "Excuse me, I didn't choose you." Toph glares at him grabs his shirt and yanks him down until his face is next to hers. "Listen big shot, I'm your next volunteer. Got it?" The hypnotist grabs his shirt back and glares at the angry young girl before he stands proudly. "Fine." He turns to the crowd and smiles. "Looks like we have our next volunteer folks!" He faces Toph and walks slowly around her and speaks in a slow voice. "I need you to relax, okay?" Toph sighs and taps her foot impatiently. "Sure thing," She snarks and Vinrim scowls at her, "Do you want to be hypnotized or not?" Toph sighs, _this is so stupid._ "Fine." The hypnotist sighs, "Now, think of your happiest memory, the happiest you've ever been. You thinking of it? Are you completely submerged in it?" Toph scowls, "Yeah, now what?" Vinrim clenches his fists, his patience wearing thin. "You are getting very tired. You can barely keep your eyes open." The hypnotist has a new tone in his voice, a seductive and entrancing one. Aang watches eagerly, he stands on the tip of his toes. "And sleep." Toph's eyes droop shut and her head falls forward. The hypnotist smiles. "Now tell me young lady what is the thing you fear most in the world?" Toph answers in a dreamlike voice, "No one ever liking the real me ." The hypnotist nods and smiles. Aang starts to get really interested and stares intently at his smaller friend. The hypnotist cracks a mischievous smile. "Now whenever you hear the word,'meet' you will become the complete opposite of yourself. You will express your emotions as they come to you and not hide from them." The hypnotist pauses and Aang starts bouncing, barely able to contain his excitement. "Meet!" the hypnotist yells over the crowd and Toph's head snaps up.

Aang watches with baited breath as an unsure look comes over Toph's face. "Aang? Where are you?" Toph speaks differently and it takes a moment for Aang to realize what it is. _She's not being mean._ Aang stares at her in awe and jumps onstage. "Wow, you're totally different." Aang turns to the hypnotist with an awe filled face. "How did you do it?" He hears the sound of footsteps running away and turns to see Toph running off stage.

Aang weaves through the crowd, careful not to use his airbending to run faster. Unable to see above the crowd he jumps up and spots Toph's retreating form. He takes off running, determined to catch his friend.

When he finally finds her she's sitting underneath a tree, curled into herself. As he gets closer he realizes she's crying and rushes over. "Toph, what's wrong?" She slowly lifts her head and Aang's eyes widen and his heart beats against his chest as he sees the cute, vulnerable look on Toph's normally gruff and angry face. A warm feeling spreads through his chest, much to Aang's surprise. "I was scared." Aang sits next to and moves to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Right before he touches her he pulls back and sighs. Toph sits there looking ahead, not knowing what he almost did. "The hypnotist made me say things I've never said. It's stupid, but I didn't want you to know that about me" Aang sighs and leans his head back. "Look Toph, it's okay to feel embarrassed. I feel it all the time. And showing your friends who you really are is the only way to make real connections." He turns to look at his best friend, hoping what he said got through to her. Just when Aang thought it was hopeless Toph leans against Aang's side and rests her head on his shoulder. Aang stiffens for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arm around her.

Toph snuggles against Aang, something she never had the guts to do before. _I'm glass Aang knows my secret, I should be more open._ Suddenly she feels the effects of the hypnosis disappear and she feels dread hit her like a rock, as her old mindset comes rushing back. _I'm snuggling with Twinkletoes. The same Twinkletoes who's in love with Katara. Not that him loving someone else mattered. He's just being friendly. That's all. Besides I like Sokka._ The Blind Bandit reasons to herself.

Throughly embarassed the young girl pushes Aang away and decides to play dumb. "What do you think you're doing Twinkletoes? Who gave you permission to touch me?" Aang moans from his spot on the ground, "You sort of did, remember?" Toph huffs and stands up before whirling around and facing him. "All I remember is getting onstage with that stupid hypnotist because you wanted me too."

Aang blushes and stares at the ground, suddenly finding a line of ants really interesting. Toph feels his heartbeat race, which only causes her to get further embarrassed. And when she gets embarrassed she gets angry, usually at Aang. She starts walking back towards the beach house. "I hope you're feeling better Twinkletoes, because I am not going back to that lame festival." Aang doesn't notice she's gone until she's halfway down the road. He stumbles to his feet and takes after her before falling into step next to her. Toph feels her cheeks warm from Aang's close proximity and walks faster, hoping he doesn't notice the sound of her heart racing.

Hey, this is the start of hopefully an ongoing story. If you think I should continue, please review. Also this is officially my longest chapter. Yay!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
